


What Big Ears You Have

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles had taken alot into consideration when he decided to have werewolf kids, but one thing he had never thought of was what he would do during Christmas timeNot because of the stressNo, the part that he didn't consider was how hard it would be to wrap presents, butbelieve him, he was getting a hard and fast lesson on the matter





	What Big Ears You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Something I recently learned from experience- wrapping gifts when someone is sleeping is pretty hair-raising

Stiles had taken alot into consideration when he decided to have werewolf kids, but one thing he had never thought of was what he would do during Christmas time

Not because of the stress

Not because of the overstimulation or the temper tantrums

Not even because of the difficulty that would come from keeping a lie alive when raising human lie detectors

Hell he had all of that worked out already!

He had contingency plans and emergency operations and all sorts of schemes and ideas already underway before they ended up with even their first kid

No, the part that he didn't consider was how hard it would be to wrap presents, but _believe him_ , he was getting a hard and fast lesson on the matter

 

~+~

 

The first Christmas he and Derek spent as parents hadn't been hard, in the Christmas perspective

The first kids were a set of faery twins, who, although very sensitive and somewhat intuitive like Stiles, didn't _actually_ have any super senses that would make it hard for Stiles to double as Santa Claus

That all changed the second year when they adopted Anna, their first werewolf child

Anna came to them when she was already three-years-old, unlike Raven and Morgana who were only a few months old when Stiles and Derek adopted them, this was the beginning of the problem, but the werewolf senses were definitely the kicker

A few days before Christmas, Stiles decided to just hit everything in one big wallop and wrap it all in one go, less chances of the kids catching onto him that way, he had grabbed up a bag of presents and brought them to the living room, then headed back down to grab some wrapping supplies, unfortunately however, before he could even get started-

"Daddy?"

Screaming- albeit quietly-, Stiles wipped around, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the little girl in the doorway

"H-Hey there Anna Bannana!!"

"Daddy... it's-"

"I know, I know, it's pronounced _Ah-na_ not _An-na_ , just ... nevermind that, what... what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard you down here.... what are you doing?"

Ahhh hell.... he was standing in front of a bag full of toys, wrapping papper, gift bags, scissors and tape and gift tags....

There weren't alot of ways to disguise this

"I'm just... wrapping some gifts for other people," he said, making sure he was standing in front of the bag so that she couldn't see what was inside it- literally his _only_ chance at salvaging this situation in any way, shape, or form- and hurrying to reach out, gently scooting the little girl along towards the stairs

"Who?"

Great question kid

"Um... Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira's kid, I mean, she's not born yet but she shouldn't miss out on Christmas, she'll be born in a couple of months, you know? Why not?"

_Please don't be suspicious, please don't be suspicious, **please** don't be suspicious-_

"Oh... do ... do you have to?" she asked quietly, making a rather sad expression, head hung and lip trembling

"W-Well I... I don't have to do it right now, if that's what you mean, um... why?"

"Bad dream...." she mumbled back quietly, head still hung

Stiles didn't waste any time, he immediately picked her up, giving her a tight hug and carrying her upstairs

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again, ok? And even after that, if you want,"

She sniffed, nodding slowly and wrapping her arms around his neck

Long story short, he had to wait until the day before Christmas Eve when Derek took the girls out for ice cream before being able to wrap a single thing

 

~+~

 

It had been one thing when it was just Anna, he could keep her distracted enough one way or another, but then came along Ariel and Luka, a set of seven and eight-year-old siblings respectively who joined the Hale household only two years after Anna had

Now Stiles had three werewolf kids between the ages of five and eight and he was trying to wrap gifts discretely and keep the truth about Santa hidden for as long as physically possible

It wasn't very easy

In fact, he ran himself ragged doing everything he could possibly manage, attempting to wrap gifts and hide evidence and manufacture evidence and everything else wile the kids were away, gone with Derek shopping or out spending the day with the sheriff, anything that would get them out of the house

Again, it wasn't easy, but atleast it was manageable....

At first

As long as he did it when the kids weren't home, it was no problem, however, around Christmas time of the second year that he and Derek found themselves acting as parents to Ariel and Luka, a bit of a tragedy struck-

The mail was late

Now this was fairly important, because Stiles had managed to get a pretty great robotic dog on sale online about a week before Christmas and had gotten in just under the wire of "Free standard shipping- guaranteed before Christmas!"

No one counted on _snow_

Seriously, when did it _ever_ snow in Beacon Hills?

When a bunch of ice faeries get P.O.'d, apparently

So the mail was delayed and didn't arrive until early afternoon on Christmas Eve, wich meant that it was far too late for Stiles to merely dump the kids on his father or prompt Derek into taking them out for something, and _that_ meant that he would have to wrap this rather large toy in a house full of werewolf kids in broad daylight

_Perfect_

At a true loss for what to do, he simply decided to take his chances

He couldn't wait until the kids went to bed, he'd have too much to do as "Santa" during that time, and Derek would be busy playing Guard Dog to make sure none of the kids got downstairs to catch him, that meant that he would have to use the dinner frenzy as cover to head downstairs, grab the wrapping supplies, and carry it up

It would be tricky, and he would be darting right in and out of enemy territory, but he was out of options

So he waited

He waited until the scent of chicken nuggets and french fries filled the air and Derek was on the front lines, keeping the little monsters satisfied in the kitchen, before tip-toeing around the living room corner and slipping into the basement

Ok, so far so good, he managed to get downstairs and that was half the battle, now all he had to do was get back up....

Carefully, and as quietly as a mouse, he settled the roll of wrapping papper under his arm, tape, scissors, and gift tag all placed in his hands, trying to look non-discrete as he walked

Up the stairs...

Into the kitchen....

The kids were paying _zero_ attention, until-

_The wrapping papper slipped_

It crinkled

And suddenly all eyes were on him

_Mother of Christmas....._

 

~+~

 

Really, it was just a good thing that Stiles knew very well by now how to lie to his children

It was a cheap shot to lie and say that he was wrapping something for Derek- and as a result he ended up having to wrap one of Derek's old books and pretend to give it to him on Christmas morning just for the sake of appearances because this is the sort of thing the kids _would_ inevitably ask questions about- but atleast it worked

Christmas Eve night Derek was, as per usual, on Guard Dad duty to keep the kids away from the downstairs, and all was pretty much well

It was like that for another year

Then the proud parents became fathers to a sixth child- because neither could actually say no to the idea of helping an orphan in need

Faith was as sweet as sugar and butterflies and the first upbeat tune of a Disney movie, albeit also quiet, shy, and reserved

She was pretty athletically talented for a six-year-old, even by vampire standards

And when Stiles says "athletically talented", he doesn't mean "a gifted swimmer" or "an especially talented golfer"

No, what he means is that Faith somehow manages to _constantly_ escape his and Derek's supervision no matter how hard they're trying to keep an eye on her- not for any malicious purposes, she just... slips away somehow, as if blending into the shadows, wich in and of it's self is a truly terrifying connotation that keeps Stiles awake at night with visions of Yu-Gi-Oh: Season Zero flashing like a warning light in his head

Derek thinks he"s "over-reacting" and that "she's just quiet and small" and that "there's nothing to worry about", but Stiles is entirely convinced that if they end up being terrible parents then Faith is going to be the world's best serial killer EVER

All of this culminates in one simple fact: Hiding the truth about Santa has become hell on earth

Stiles thought that edging around his kids for The Great Santa Mystery was worthy of being an Olympic sport before but now? Now he thinks he should win not only a medal, but a grand cash prize as well

It's not because Faith is particularly nosy or persistent or anything, it's just that.... _well...._

"Ok... that should be the last of it..." Stiles mumbled quietly, slowly rising to his feet and turning around to go upstairs, unfortunately-

"What are you doing Daddy?"

The scream that echoed throughout the Hale house when Stiles turned around and saw his daughter's bright red eyes glowing in the otherwise pitch dark room, having heard _NOTHING_ of her arrival and officially being caught red-handed putting "Santa's" gifts under the tree, could have- and probably did, in some form- woken the entire city


End file.
